


For the Boy in B Flat

by speedboat



Series: Studies [1]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedboat/pseuds/speedboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Moritz is a thousand different Moritzes every day, and Melchior loves each and every one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Boy in B Flat

Moritz is a morning person. He hates the dark, and is content to wake up about five hours before everyone else in the flat he, Otto, and Melchior share. He is very ticklish. He is a professional violinist with Berlin’s Company Orchestra. He likes overcast winter days, but is adverse to any sort of precipitation. He has terrible allergies, and a knack for losing mittens. He’s gullible (“What’s under there?” “Under whe-DAMMIT!”). He gets on very well with Anna, and will usually double date with them if Melchior asks nicely. He silently and tolerantly hates all of Melchior’s doctor friends. He stress-eats Splenda packets before big events. He votes Democrat.

Moritz is like water- he changes his shape to wherever he is. When Otto’s football friends come over to watch the game, he wears a pair of Melchior’s old sweats and says, “Bollocks” a few seconds after everyone else when Klose misses the net, peering around to see if his subterfuge is working. Melchior sometimes wonders if Moritz knows that people love him even if he disagrees with them or has a different way of dressing. He loves cows, and gets really excited when he sees one on the side of the road. He’s gotten into two accidents by yelling, “LOOK- COWS!” while Melchior was driving.

He’s always trying to tame his hair, which seems to be forever on end, and will buy any sort of product that claims to flatten, defrizz, or soften his mop of curly hair. He’s spent his rent money on flatirons three separate times, and Melchior usually bails him out. He still shaves twice a day, because stubble tends to make him break out. He’s ridiculously tall. He loves being a wingman, especially for Hanschen. 

His parents are dead- his mum from cancer when he was nine, and his dad from a heart attack when Moritz was twenty. He has a brother, Karl, in the military, whom he sees once or twice a year. He’s sort of nested his friends into a family for himself. Thea always invites him to weddings, because he’s fun to dance with. He has never slept and will never sleep naked. He hasn’t taken his father’s watch off in two years. 

He lost his virginity to Ilse when they were seventeen in the back of a Corolla, and there’s never been anyone else for him, which is unfortunate, because there are a lot of people for Ilse. He kissed Hanschen after Ernst broke up with him, simply because he didn’t have anything else he could say to make him feel better. He was really intense during high school. Coffee is his drug of choice. He listens to NPR in the morning, but hates it after seven thirty. He gets really snappy when people use the word ‘depressed’ without a medical diagnosis. He hates his conductor like most people hate Hitler. 

The scariest moment of Melchior’s life was Moritz’s suicide attempt in sixth form, because he hadn’t realized his best friend was in that dark of a place. It took them six months to talk about, but when they did, it was like a new Moritz crawled out of his shell. He’s had one girlfriend- Martha, when they were sixteen, and has spent six years chasing Ilse. Nail tapping annoys him like nothing else- it’s his ADD. The only thing he can decently draw is a giraffe, and even that’s stretching it. He was the first one to question how much Hanschen drank during sixth form. He can braid hair.

It’s just that sometimes Melchior wishes Moritz knew it. He wishes Moritz would get it through his head that they love him.

Moritz is a thousand different Moritzes every day, and Melchior loves each and every one.


End file.
